xxxHOLIC Oneshots
by Black And White Soul
Summary: (originally on Wattpad, under Blackxblood8) title says it all DouWata some are rated M, others K-T, nothing serious just some stories
1. happy birthday

Kimihiro hummed a nonchalant tune to himself as he stirred dinner for his lover who would soon be arriving home. It was Shizuka's birthday tonight and Kimihiro was cooking his favorite bento lunch. The kitchen was filled with the sweet aroma of sake and rice. Kimihiro's blood red kiseru pipe was set aside for later.

A slight scent of Shizuka's cologne cut into the smell of dinner.

Suddenly warm arms were being wrapped around his waist and a pair of hot lips latched onto his throat. "S-Shizuka." Kimihiro moaned, leaning into him. "How do you know I wasn't just some stranger? Or a perverted customer?" Shizuka chuckled, rolling his thumbs over the soft creamy hips of his lover. "I smelled your cologne, happy birthday."

"Thank you, oh you made my favorite, it smells delicious." "I'm g-glad you like it." Kimihiro shuddered, Shizuka slipped his hands onto his arms, giving him a hug. "You're more sensitive than usual today, is something the matter?" Shizuka asked, turning him around and cupping his cheek, rubbing his thumb over his skin.

Kimihiro blushed, he had something special planned for his birthday tonight and he was nervous. "I didn't notice, maybe you just have hot hands tonight." Kimihiro smirked, leaning into his touch. "Oh and I don't every night?" Shizuka mirrored his smirk, closing the distance between them and humming. "Did I say that?" He mumbled against his lips, his skin tingling with excitement.

Kimihiro's loose fitting kimono was beginning to slip off his shoulders, revealing soft smooth pale skin, love bites were scattered around randomly. "Let me finish dinner, the meat will burn." Kimihiro turned back to the stove, quickly flipping the meat. Shizuka pouted, hugging him from behind and fighting himself not to take his lover in the kitchen like so many times before.

Scenes of kimihiro splayed out before him, hot and naked; panting and moaning flashed in his mind, making Shizuka growl, he couldn't control himself for long. Kimihiro noticed so he hurriedly finished dinner, eager to start their night of planned passion. They ate in silence for what seemed like forever, almost done with dinner,until the seer broke the ice. "How was work? Did you like the bento I made for you?" Shizuka grunted a yes, looking up into the smaller male's heterochromatic eyes.

"The men at work asked how I got such a good cook for a wife, I told them he just got great with practice." Shizuka chuckled. Kimihiro smiled, he always enjoyed that Shizuka wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of having a male lover instead of a female wife. Kimihiro stared at his Archer, his strong bone structure with a chiseled face and deep voice, made him turn into jelly. Not only was he gorgeously handsome but he was extremely kind and caring to him, never treating him badly.

How he loved him and wished they could marry, officially dedicating their lives to each other, although they had rings to show they belonged to one another, kimihiro always wished they could have a ceremony in public to shout his undying love for the man he adored. Shizuka would love nothing more than to just be near his beloved.

Kimihiro smiled sadly, he always regretted how horribly he treated Shizuka in highschool, just so he could hide his feelings from the golden archer. He hated how he would say something so cruel and even though he wouldn't mean it, it stung him to see the hurt in Shizuka's eyes.

Speaking of eyes, Kimihiro covered his right eye with his hand, Shizuka sacrificed so much for him and he treated him terribly. "S-Shizuka!" Kimihiro looked up from his lap. "Hm?" "You know I love you right? I'd never do anything to hurt you, I didn't mean anything I said in high school!" Kimihiro frowned, he rubbed a small tear from his eyes. Shizuka chuckled, making the seer look up, startled. "Of course, don't worry about it. You could leave me for another and I would still love you."

"Y-you would?" Kimihiro blushed. "Yes, but don't be surprised if you find him gone a day after." Shizuka laughed, making kimihiro relax. "Besides, I wished we'd be together until you saw Yuuko-San right?" Now it was the seer's turn to chuckle. "You did always know how to cheat the system."

"Speaking of which, that year was the worst time of my life, 'hiro please I'd do anything for you but I had so much tension." Shizuka rolled his shoulder, remembering the pain in his groin. For Shizuka to stay with Kimihiro he needed to pay the price, which was a year without sweet loving from his dearest. No sex whatsoever.

Kimihiro noticed they were just about done with dinner, so he smiled a sultry grin, sliding over to his lover. "Well you don't have to worry about any of that tonight." He sat himself on the archer's lap, linking his hands behind his neck.

Shizuka smirked, kissing his seer. They stayed there in each others embrace for a moment, enjoying the warmth on this Particularly cold march evening. The smaller male let out a soft moan as the Golden archer slid down onto his neck and kissed it. He tilted his head to give him more access to his throat. His eyes half lidded, he thought back to when their relationship wasn't so lovey dovey.

At first it had been subtle hints of 'I like you Shizuka' with extra sake and snacks, but when he saw it wasn't working he decided to crank it up a notch with wearing the most loose fitted clothes he could find and walked around the shop half naked. Trying to provoke him to see if he liked him back. When kimihiro finally realized he couldn't do it anymore and needed to actually talk to the man about it he confronted him over dinner.

"So, um Doumeki, I- how do you like dinner?" He blushed, he couldn't get the words out. Doumeki raised a brow, giving him a questioning look. "It's good, it needs more meat though." "Oh ok." "Is there something the matter?" He put his tea down, putting his palm up to the seer's forehead. "You sick?" Kimihiro pouted. "Why would I be sick to ask if you enjoyed dinner?" "Because I told you to change your recipe, if you were well you'd flip out and tell me that's all I'm getting."

"O-oh,well the thing is that, um, I promised Yuuko-San before she left that when I turned 20, Id tell you that I-I like you, and since yesterday was my birthday I had to, I promised." Shizuka sat there in silence for a bit until the archer chuckled. "Is that so? I hope you won't be yelling at me as much." He kissed the seer's cheek. Kimihiro blushed, ending the conversation, from then on their relationship grew until that day when Shizuka turned 32 and kimihiro's legs were being kissed.

"Shizuka, stop, hold on ahn." Kimihiro held back his moans, Shizuka slid his hand up to his chest, playing and pinching the already perk pink pebbles. "Ah! Nnnh mm." "Come on let me hear your voice." The bigger male kissed him, letting the seer moan into his mouth, making him shiver with the vibrations. He lifted the boy up, taking him and gently laying him onto their bed, taking a moment to look at his lover.

Kimihiro panted, beads of sweat and drool dripped down his chin, his face pink and his eyes half lidded. His kimono hung loosely over his shoulders and it rided up to his thighs; barely covering his loins. "God, your gorgeous." He growled, taking his lips. "In the drawer, I have something special for tonight." Watanuki said, kissing him back.

Shizuka reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out something he didn't expect. Kimihiro always did things he wouldn't normally do on the archer's birthday, but he wasn't expecting something like this. In his hand was a red silk scarf. At first he didn't realize what it was for, until the seer let out a small laugh.

"Where would you like to put it? My eyes, my hands? Or d-down here?" He guided the man's hands to his eyes, his wrist's and then finally to his -ahem- (x/x). "Tie it anywhere you'd like." Shizuka gulped, he didn't know where he should put it. So he tied it to the smaller male's wrists, kissing him.

He lifted his wrists above his head, kissing and nipping at his smooth pale chest. "Ah! Ah! Aaahh!" Kimihiro squirmed, shutting his eyes and writhing in pleasure. "S-

Shizuka, not there, ooh yes there! there!" The archer's hands were roaming over the seer's body,stopping at his bum, infiltrating his body.

"Mm, your amazing." Shizuka groaned, lowering his lips to engulf the seer whole. "Ah! Ahn, ngh, shi-Shi-oh ah!" Kimihiro practically screamed, being overcome with euphoria. The bigger male stretched him, pulling his fingers out and sheathed himself. "Mmahh! Mm." Doumeki kissed him, slipping his tongue in and licking his pink appendage.

He thrusted in and out of his lover, kimihiro put his tied wrists behind his neck, pulling him closer toward him each time. This did not last long, Shizuka quickly found his sweet spot, pounding harder and faster. The seer screamed his archers name, his essence splattered over their chests. Their clothes had somehow disappeared during their intercourse.

Kimihiro laid there spent and panting beside his lover. He moaned tiredly, as Doumeki spilled into him. "Ah, Shizuka," "I love you, Kimihiro." "L-love you too, Shizuka." Watanuki yawned quietly, exhausted and hot. He pulled out and cleaned themselves Up. Doumeki untied his wrists, and massaged his lovers hips, so it wouldn't hurt as much in the morning.

Kimihiro yawned, quickly falling asleep. Leaving the stoic man to smile slightly, kissing his forehead and laying back to fall asleep himself.


	2. show and tell

((Children) an imagine your OTP post)

"Wahh! Mama Yuuko's gonna be so upset!" The little bespectacled boy cried, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "Shh calm down Watanuki, I'm here to help." A calm looking boy hushed the distressed fellow kindergartener. ""B-But Mama Yuuko said if I lost Mokona she'd put me in time out! Doumeki I don't wanna go in time out!" Doumeki rolled his eyes, looking under desks and chairs for the little black mouse Watanuki had brought for show and tell that day.

"You're not gonna go in the time out chair cuz I'm gonna find him." Doumeki declared, linking his hand with the tear soaked 6 year old. "Promise?" Watanuki sniffed. "Promise. And I never break my promises." Doumeki confirmed, kissing his friend on the forehead.

They looked around the classroom, hands still intertwined. In the drawers of the art cabinet, underneath the teachers desk, but still they couldn't find Mokona. "Didn't you bring food for him?" The chibi asked, getting a little frustrated. "Oh oh yeah I did." Watanuki pulled out the mouse food from his bag. "Can I see that?" Doumeki held out his hand.

He grabbed the food and put it in a small pile in the middle of the room. "Now we wait." And they did for 20 minutes, and then they saw him. The little black mouse with a white spot on his head sped to the food. Doumeki grabbed the cage and scooped up the mouse. "You did it! Doumeki! Thank you so much!" Watanuki cheered, kissing him on the cheek. "I told you I don't break my promises."

"Does that mean you really will marry me when we're grown up?" Watanuki beamed. They held each others hands. "Yea." "Kimihiro! Time to go!" Yuuko called from the classroom door, their teacher miss Kunogi was right behind her. "Mama! Hi! Can Doumeki come over?" Yuuko smiled, her adoptive son was so cute with his little 'boyfriend'.

"Course he can, how's Mokona 'Hiro?" She gave him a questioning look. "H-He's fine Mama, J-Just fine." Watanuki blushed, hiding behind Doumeki a bit. He handed her the mouse's cage and they walked out. Heading towards Yuuko's shop. She was an antique's dealer. "Kimihiro? I have something for you, so you never forget our promise." Doumeki reached into his kimono and pulled out a ring, it shone silver.

Watanuki blushed, from being called by his first name and Doumeki doing this in front of his mom. He handed him the ring and Watanuki quickly put it on. "T-Thank you, Shizuka." He whispered his name, kissing him on the cheek, embarrassed and nervous that his mom would scold them for acting inappropriately.

But to their surprise she didn't, instead she grinned. "So what's this promise I keep hearing about?" "O-Oh um D-Doumeki promised we'd get married when we're all grown up." Watanuki explained, clinging to the archer in-training. "Oh he did now did he? So tough guy you think you can marry my baby? Give me a good reason why you want to and you can." Yuuko smirked playfully.

"Because I love kimihiro and I want to be with him forever." Doumeki stated matter of factly. "Alright your story checks out you can marry 'Hiro. But you young man why do you want to marry Doumeki?"

"B-Because he's tough and strong and I love him too!" Yuuko laughed, ruffling their hair. "Ok,we'll have the wedding 12 years from now. And if you still want to marry each other you can." The boys stared at each other, beaming and their eyes glowed with anticipation.


	3. Kiss it better

((Children) an imagine your OTP post)

Doumeki trotted down the playground in his wooden sandals, trying not to dirty his kimono. He looked around searching for his future husband, who had suggested they play hide n' seek in the park until their parents said it was time to go home, after all they had class tomorrow so they shouldn't stay out too late.

He smirked when he saw Watanuki had tucked himself between some bushes, but his little peach bum stuck out, his baby blue shorts contrasting from the dark green shrubbery. Doumeki tip toed towards him, careful not to make a sound. He quickly wrapped his hands around the boy's waist, shouting. "Finders keepers!"

Watanuki squealed, jumping up and out of the bushes. "D-Doumeki you scared me!" He cried, tears beginning to form. "Sorry, you should've hid better, I saw your butt sticking out." Doumeki said calmly, pointing at his butt, making Watanuki blush and cover his bum protectively.

"You still wanna play some more? Or do you wanna play something else?" The boy in a girl's kimono asked, pushing back his hair away from his face. "Lets play something else." Watanuki grumbled, pouting. "Ok, how about tag?" The bespectacled boy nodded, wiping his tears away.

So they were at it, chasing each other up and down the park. "Haha can't catch me!" Watanuki giggled, running towards the Sandbox. The archer in training was getting closer and closer to his goal. "Shizuka!" Watanuki squealed, stopping abruptly and turning around. Doumeki blushed deeply at hearing his first name being said by the boy he liked.

The kimono clad boy stopped running, but as Watanuki stopped he tripped, and Doumeki wasn't fast enough to stop him. Watanuki tumbled to the ground scraping his knees and palms. More tears filled his eyes, blood trickled off the scrapes, he wasn't hurt that bad though.

"W-Watanuki are you ok?!" Doumeki yelped, kneeling down, not caring if he soiled his Kimono. "I-It hurts." Watanuki whined, holding into his knees. Doumeki pulled a handkerchief from his kimono and dabbed at the crimson blood coming from his injuries. "Sh you're ok, you're gonna be fine, it's nothing a bandage can't fix." Doumeki cooed, cleaning his crush's tears.

He kissed the wounds. "Sh K-Kimihiro It'll be fine." He blushed at the intimacy. Watanuki sniffed, smiling slightly. "You're so nice Shizuka-Shan." Watanuki said cutely, adding a bit of baby talk. "I try, now stop crying, you hurt me when you cry." "Sowwy, I love you Shizuka." He hugged him close, kissing his cheek.

"You're always so kind to me Doumeki, thank you." "What happened to first names?" Doumeki chuckled, helping him up. "That was inappropriate sorry, we're only 9." "We can't get a head start on our relationship?" Doumeki walked him to the bench.

"But what if our parents find out?!" Watanuki cried. "Calm down it's not like we're lip kissing, it's just hand holding and cheek kissing." Doumeki rolled his eyes. "I'm going to marry you remember? I don't care what everyone says, if our parents get in the way we can just run away." He cuddled up next to his future partner.

"Do you think I'd be a good wife?" Watanuki's eyes sparkled. "Of course, you're amazing, I'm in love with you, it wouldn't matter if you were a bad wife or not, you're beautiful love, and your perfect."


	4. Little ducklings

(An imagine your OTP post)

"Mommy Mommy!" Haruka called to his mother, waving a drawing he had just done. "Yes what is it sweetie what is it?" Watanuki smiled wearily, wiping his forehead of sweat. "Look what I did!" Haruka proudly displayed his art work, only to be nudged away by his identical brother, Shizuka Jr. "No! look what I drew for you Mummy!" He waved his paper around in a similar manner, but his fraternal brother pushed both of them aside. "Yuuko! Don't push your brothers." Watanuki scolded.

"Sorry Mama." He smiled sheepishly. Doumeki chuckled from his spot at the table, Watanuki stirred the stew pot. It had been 5 years since Watanuki gave birth to the triplets, he and Doumeki had taken loving care for them. The two Identical ones, Haruka and Shizuka Jr, looked exactly like Doumeki while Yuuko looked like Watanuki. It was inevitable that Haruka and Shizuka would look like their father and great grandfather, whom they were named after.

And it was a bit of a surprise that the girlishly named Yuuko would end up looking like their mother. "Boys, please mama's making lunch, could you wait a moment longer for me?" Watanuki sighed, ragged from another hard days work of being a mother.

" Ok mama." They frowned in unison, sad they had made their mother unhappy. They kept their word and stayed out of the way. Doumeki smiled, kissing them each on the head and kissed Watanuki on the lips. "I'm sorry you're tired baby, ill make you feel good tonight." Doumeki whispered seductively into the seer's ear. Watanuki blushed, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"Shizuka! The kids are here!" He whispered back, Doumeki chuckled, sneaking a quick kiss.

After lunch they followed their mother around, helping him clean. Doumeki laughed, seeing the triplets follow the seer around like a bunch of ducklings and a mother duck. He laughed hard.

This made Watanuki blush. "What are you laughing at?" He explained his reason for laughing. "We do not!" Doumeki just smirked, the triplets giggled, quacking and flapping their arms like ducklings. "Quack! Quack!" They pantomimed. Watanuki couldn't help but stifle a chuckle.

Haruka hugged his mother, sticking his tongue out to his brothers. "Mama! Mommy! You love me right?" "Of course I do sweetie." "Haha mommy loves me best!" The others whined, scurrying to their mother to get his affection. "Mummy! He's lying right?!" Shizuka Jr. Trembled. "Of course he is! Haruka don't lie, I love you all equally." Doumeki was humored.

"Actually, Your Mama loves ME the most." The archer smirked. "Mama!" They tugged at his white apron. "Shizuka don't say such things to the children! Like I said I love everyone equally, your all my strong handsome men!" He hugged the boys tight, kissing their cherub cheeks.

They hugged back, snuggling up to their mom. Doumeki rolled his eyes, a little jealous of the kids. "Come on gentlemen time for your naps!" Watanuki declared, ready for a nap of his own. They went to their room, and pulled out their futons reluctantly. "You know the drill, chu." The seer kissed the top of their heads, tucking them in. He then went to his bedroom he shared with Doumeki, who had followed him.

"You're tired right? Relax Kimihiro, let me massage you." Watanuki moaned as Doumeki got all the knots out of his back, quickly falling asleep. The Archer shrugged, deciding he needed a nap as well and slid into bed with his lover, cuddling him close.


End file.
